Guerrière, scène 4 : Etoile de Wutaï
by Volazurys
Summary: Entre le passé de son autre vie qui la submerge de ses houles, ainsi que les événements récents, la jeune Kisaragi a bien du mal à savoir où elle en est. Sans compter qu'un homme surgi de ce passé contre lequel elle se bat l'attend dans l'ombre...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Comme je l'avais dit, je commence à publier cette fic sur Yuffie, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. On revient chez les Princesses Guerrières, comme vous avez pu le constater. Bonne lecture à tous !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni des légendes nipponnes ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif :**__Yuffie est une jeune guerrière protégeant le Jardin Radieux avec Léon, Aerith, Cid... Dans son ancienne vie, elle était une princesse Ninja de la ville de Wutaï, sur le monde de Gaïa._

_Élevée sans sa mère dans ses deux vies, la jeune femme possède un tempérament plus doux et joyeux que dans son ancienne vie, bien qu'elle reste espiègle. Elle garde une petite part d'égoïsme, mais ce n'est plus aussi flagrant._

_Ses capacités de voleuse et sa fascination pour les matéria – qui sont une cristallisation de l'énergie Mako et du potentiel magique de Gaïa – vont l'amener à développer ses deux dons._

* * *

Étoile de Wutaï

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Un mois après la réunion des sept Princesses de cœur au Pays des Merveilles..._

_Comme tout le monde, Yuffie se trouvait devant le bassin qui remplaçait désormais des sortes de lys jaunes et blancs, qu'une marchande de fleurs avait réussi à faire prospérer au sein de la plus grande noirceur que masquait la ville de Midgar._

_Elle regarda Cloud prendre un peu d'eau cristalline et miraculeuse et la laisser couler sur le visage de Denzel. Ce dernier s'en aspergea ensuite, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres fines mais bien dessinées. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la jeune ninja vit l'immonde trace noire disparaître de son front. L'enfant se mit alors à rire et invita tous les autres à se joindre à lui, tandis que Cloud reculait un peu plus loin._

_Yuffie s'écria de joie comme tout le monde, sautilla en hurlant des « super, super ! ». Les Géostigma avaient enfin disparu, ainsi que la menace du trio infernal qui leur avait donné bien du fil à retordre._

_Au moment où ces pensées vinrent envahir son esprit impulsif, elle les chassa d'un revers mental. A ce moment-là, elle vit Cloud fixer l'entrée de l'Eglise. Yuffie ne distinguait pas l'expression de son visage. Puis sans s'en préoccuper davantage, elle se concentra sur ce que lui disait Cid, qui était venu la voir en lui demandant où elle avait bien pu ranger les matéria._

_Et bien sûr, la jeune Kisaragi eut un rire franc quand elle lui dit qu'elles se trouvaient dans la malle laissée sur son vaisseau. Elle n'y avait absolument pas touché, quelle idée! Elle était une princesse ninja, et plus une une voleuse !_

Yuffie s'éveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur et la main crispée contre sa poitrine menue. Ce rêve... Il était encore venu la posséder. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits déjà que ce souvenir de son autre vie revenait à la charge. Pourquoi donc ? Dire que jusque-là, au contraire des autres habitants du Jardin Radieux, elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de ce « problème » !

Tremblante, elle repoussa les couvertures et se dirigea vers le petit balcon de la maison où elle logeait. Le Jardin Radieux somnolait sous les étoiles paresseuses. La ninja bâilla, puis s'assit sur le rebord. Elle repensait à ce rêve, encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec les échos extérieurs récoltés sur les princesses de cœur et celles des autres catégories.

Yuffie n'ignorait pas qu'elle faisait certainement partie de l'une d'entre elles; elle l'avait compris il y a un an, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était dotée d'une capacité spéciale dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Elle dérobait n'importe quoi sans que les autres s'en rendent compte... et tout de suite, elle avait fait le lien avec son ancienne vie.

Ce rêve avait-il un rapport ? Étrange, pourtant, puisque cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle en était victime à répétition. Peut-être était-il temps d'en toucher un mot à Merlin, ainsi que de son don... s'il ne s'en doutait pas déjà. Le vieil homme possédait des pouvoirs encore mal connus, même par Yen Sid.

Yuffie soupira et laissa son regard dériver sur la voûte céleste. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû taire ses petits secrets, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa vie passée la hante de nouveau. Et puis, il fallait avouer aussi qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme une princesse, que ce fût celle de Wutaï jadis ou une princesse guerrière. Elle sentait que c'était cette possibilité qui la concernait le plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir toute seule. Elle allait se confier à Aerith. Celle-ci pourrait la conseiller, comme elle le faisait toujours avec les autres.

Yuffie avait été heureuse de la revoir vivante dans cette vie-là. Malheureusement, Sephiroth était de retour aussi... En fait, la plupart des gens qu'elle avait connus jadis s'étaient réincarnés au Jardin Radieux. Tous se souvenaient de leur vie passée, à quelques exceptions près. Ils avaient fait la connaissance d'autres personnes, venant d'autres mondes. Léon, par exemple, qui refusait qu'on l'appelle Squall. La Ninja n'était toujours pas parvenue à comprendre pourquoi.

Yuffie finit par abandonner l'idée de dormir ou de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle allait rejoindre Léon pour patrouiller avec lui dans les rues, cela lui changerait les idées. D'ailleurs, elle pensa l'avoir aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt, proche du quartier où elle vivait. Yuffie sourit, repartit dans sa chambre pour se vêtir et saisir son shuriken.


	2. Survivance

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic sur Yuffie. Merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs anonymes ;).**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney, ni des légendes nipponnes ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Survivance

- Lève ton bras. Non, pas comme ça, plus haut.

Yuffie fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête quand son apprenti eut la position désirée. Elle plia alors son propre bras et ajouta :

- Fais une équerre avec ton coude... voilà ! Lance maintenant, mais vise !

Le gamin obéit à la jeune ninja avec une ferveur qui lui faisait plaisir à voir; du haut de ses huit ans, il désirait par-dessus tout devenir un grand combattant pour le Jardin Radieux, mais ce n'était pas sans travail que l'on pouvait obtenir de bons résultats. Sa professeure le lui rappelait sans cesse, quand ce n'étaient pas ses parents !

Il se concentra, le front plissé, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tirés en arrière grâce à un bandeau. Il s'était coiffé comme Yuffie. Celle-ci le regardait attentivement, en position s'attaque. Elle vit d'emblée qu'il avait corrigé son erreur de la dernière fois : celle de se montrer trop crispé, de tenir son arme de guingois comme si elle le gênait. Elle devait faire corps avec lui, devenir son propre bras. Son organisme tout entier devait être une arme fatale. C'était la première chose qu'elle lui avait enseigné du Wushu, ainsi qu'à d'autres élèves qui voulaient tous savoir se battre comme elle.

Kunais, katana, shuriken... Toutes les armes y passaient. Akito (1) – ainsi était le prénom du garçonnet – avait choisi le shuriken. Yuffie avait souri en le voyant. Il lui rappelait tant la gamine intrépide qu'elle était, et qui malgré elle, avait tant vu de guerres se jouer devant elle ! Akito, par contre, avait les yeux d'un bleu profond; pas comme les siens, d'un noir insondable.

La jeune femme vit le shuriken voler en sa direction. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire. Akito s'était amélioré, mais ce n'était pas assez pour la prendre de vitesse. Elle évalua mentalement qu'il lui faudrait à peu près trois ans pour acquérir le niveau qu'elle avait il y a six ans de cela. Par contre, le jour où il serait prêt... il serait un combattant effroyable ! Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses yeux, la lueur fiévreuse qui s'y dissimulait...

Le corps de Yuffie se déploya gracieusement vers la gauche et évita l'arme. De justesse bien sûr, afin que le gamin soit encouragé de l'avoir presque touchée. Elle l'attrapa alors qu'il revenait en sens inverse. Akito la regarda d'un air un peu déçu. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et se contenta de lui dire :

- Ton poignet est beaucoup plus souple, c'est bien. Par contre, il faut vraiment que tu te magnes dans ton lancer, tu ne m'auras jamais comme ça ! Essaye de t'imaginer que tu veux capturer le vent.

- Mais on ne peut pas le faire, c'est impossible !

Yuffie éclata de rire. Ses échos se répercutèrent de chaque côté de l'immense cour de la Forteresse. Un terrain idéal pour s'entraîner, malgré les gravats et le précipice, à l'intérieur duquel des milliers de sans-cœur s'étaient agglutinés pour envahir le Jardin Radieux, il y a huit ans déjà. Le Précipice des Ténèbres... au bord duquel, de l'autre côté, venait parfois se réfugier Sephiroth, devenu le Némésis attitré de Cloud lors de leur renaissance au Jardin Radieux.

Un nuage vint couvrir l'astre flamboyant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune ninja. Elle haussa les épaules, et rendit le shuriken à son élève. Elle lui dit alors :

- Akito, dépêche-toi de rentrer. Il va pleuvoir et je déteste la pluie.

Épuisé par cet entraînement qui durait déjà depuis deux heures, il ne se fit pas prier. Il emprunta le passage souterrain qui traversait le Précipice des Ténèbres, situé vers les grandes portes de l'entrée. Yuffie soupira lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. Elle-même n'était pas dans une forme éblouissante suite à la nuit qu'elle avait passée encore. Elle devait en parler à Aerith, elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Malgré tout, se confier n'était pas du tout dans sa nature...

La jeune femme, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, s'assit au bord du gouffre et posa son shuriken à côté d'elle. La pluie commença à marteler le sol un peu poussiéreux. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Akito, elle resta sous les gouttes froides, comme si elle espérait se laver de tous ses soucis. Son père, dans une autre vie, lui disait souvent que la pluie touchait l'âme pour éclaircir les idées.

En repensant à lui, le cœur de Yuffie se serra. Kisaragi était son nom de famille... mais elle ne l'avait pas gardé, parce qu'elle voulait tourner la page. Rien n'était simple, au final.

X

XXX

X

Dans son humble demeure qui aurait fait des envieux à plus d'un magicien – pas pour le désordre, en tout cas... –, Merlin s'affairait à lire une lettre surprenante de Sora. Ce dernier, qui continuait de s'entraîner et parcourait les mondes, écrivait qu'il avait fait une découverte étrange : un livre qu'il aurait déterré sur la première île des sept de son monde. Un livre qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que la grand-mère de Kairi possédait... sauf qu'il était plus mince et qu'il était rédigé dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Dans un prochain courrier, il le ferait parvenir au magicien. Ce dernier l'étudierait alors en prenant soin d'en faire une copie pour Yen Sid. Si c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils en conservent une trace tous les deux. Un livre parlant d'une certaine catégorie de Princesses... Pour l'instant, Merlin devait se résigner à attendre.

Soigneusement, il plia la lettre en quatre, puis la rétrécit d'un coup de baguette magique pour la ranger dans un minuscule coffret qui en contenait d'autres. Pratique, ces tours de magie... celui-là, c'était lui qui l'avait créé ! Il n'en était pas peu fier. Après tout, il pouvait ordonner un grand nombre de choses...

Soudain, il consulta sa montre, puis regarda Archimède, qui venait de se poser sur son perchoir habituel. Ce dernier ne reconnut que trop bien cette attitude et lui dit simplement :

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Je dirais... deux heures, lâcha le magicien, en faisant la moue. Et elle ne sera pas toute seule.

X

XXX

X

C'est dans une attitude recueillie et songeuse que Yuffie trouva Aerith, qui s'était assise sur un muret de la partie haute de la ville pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur elle, mais aussi sur le ciel. Dans une autre vie, la jeune marchande de fleurs avait craint ce dernier avec une force incroyable... et ce, jusqu'à la mort de son compagnon, qu'elle avait longtemps pris pour son âme sœur.

Pour une raison qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, cette certitude s'était effacée avec le temps. Yuffie l'avait entendue par mégarde se confier à Vincent Valentine, une fois, alors qu'il avait séjourné plusieurs jours au Jardin Radieux avant de retourner sur Prydain, où Irvine se trouvait aussi. Childéric, un tueur originaire de ce monde, les avait priés de l'aider dans une mission de la plus haute importance : protéger la princesse Eilonwy, plus connue sous le prénom d'Héloïse.

Yuffie savait l'histoire personnelle de la Cetra et s'en souvenait encore. Celle-ci prenait les choses avec plus de sérénité et l'avait accepté depuis longtemps... Telle était sa nature. Par contre, un voile mélancolique paressait parfois sur son regard émeraude. Yuffie n'avait jamais cherché à le percer, par simple respect.

Aerith se tourna vers elle, lui sourit doucement et lui dit :

- L'odeur de pluie est toujours agréable après qu'elle se soit arrêtée, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Sans doute, grommela la jeune femme, qui s'amusa à lancer son shuriken dans les airs et à le rattraper pour cacher sa nervosité.

- Elle désamorce les tensions grâce aux molécules d'eau mélangées à celles de l'air, agit comme un cataplasme sur l'humeur et dénoue la langue aussi, à ce que l'on dit. Léviathan, du moins.

- Elle dénoue... hein ?!

Yuffie se tourna vers la jeune Cetra, les yeux ronds. Léviathan, l'Invocation ou le dieu ? D'où Aerith...

Lorsque celle-ci éclata d'un rire cristallin, joyeux, la ninja comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Piquée au vif par son humour particulier, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger :

- T'es vraiment pas marrante ! Je comprends pourquoi Cloud ou Léon ne savent jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi ! Tu...

La Cetra posa le doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Nous allons plutôt parler avec Messire Merlin.

- Merlin ? Pourquoi Merlin ?

Yuffie sut qu'Aerith avait saisi depuis le début ce qui l'avait motivée à la rejoindre. Celle-ci prit un air grave, puis lui fit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire ce qui te tracasse, je le sais. Cependant, je ne suis ni magicienne, ni maîtresse de la Keyblade. Messire Merlin t'apportera ce dont tu as besoin.

Dépitée, la jeune ninja ne put que hocher la tête et fixer son attention ailleurs, vers un endroit de la ville. Elle ne remarqua rien de particulier... pas même le silence glacial qui s'était abattu sur le Jardin Radieux, et dont la source provenait sans aucun doute de la Forteresse.

Aerith, elle, y fut sensible par contre, mais ne dit rien. C'était sans doute une nouvelle attaque de sans-cœur qui se préparait. Elles s'étaient multipliées depuis que les sept Princesses avaient connecté leurs pouvoirs via le vitrail protégé à Wonderland.

X

XXX

X

Le corps endolori et en proie à la plus grande souffrance, il geignit et se força à bouger. Ses cellules réagissaient pour le maintenir en vie, alors que normalement, il n'aurait pas dû. Des images firent irruption dans son esprit torturé. Il revoyait l'instant où il se faisait posséder par Sephiroth, puis lorsqu'il était tombé dans les bras de Cloud, son ennemi juré pourtant. Et cette voix, qui avait appelé son corps...

Le jeune homme se traîna sur des rochers tranchants; sa chair nue souffrait le martyr. Il ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses forces pour l'instant pour au moins s'habiller. Mère l'avait définitivement abandonné. Cependant il savait que ses pouvoirs étaient toujours en lui.

Il avait vu une jeune femme, alors qu'il était au sein de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre. Elle disait se nommer Aerith. C'est elle qui lui avait expliqué les origines de Sephiroth, ainsi que le sacrifice sur l'autel pour que la Planète vive. Elle lui avait également révélé qui était Jenova. Enfin, elle avait disparu en lui promettant la paix. Il avait imploré Gaïa une dernière fois... Ensuite, plus rien. Les ténèbres, profondes, denses. Il s'était abîmé en elles, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il hurla; ses frères n'étaient pas avec lui.

Où se trouvait-il, à présent ? Le jeune homme le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Il n'avait pas bénéficié d'une renaissance « normale », comme Cloud ou d'autres, mais il l'ignorait encore. Un sourire carnassier finit par transparaître sur son visage d'albâtre. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il avait une chose à accomplir.

LA retrouver.

Ses ongles éraflèrent la paroi, afin d'attraper la roche qui le mènerait tout en haut, dans les bras du ciel. Ce ciel même qui semblait se faire crever par la bouche de l'abîme duquel il était sorti. Rien n'aurait pu égayer cette hécatombe émergeant des enfers, pas même un oiseau...

La pluie tambourinait sur son corps nu. Il inspira l'air chargé d'humidité avec violence. À ce moment-là, il crut défaillir. Non pas de faiblesse, mais parce que cette seule gorgée lui avait redonné une énergie bouillonnante.

Le jeune homme acheva son ascension en posant le pied sur la surface granuleuse du sol bordant l'arrière de la Forteresse. Une corniche isolée, à vrai dire, que personne n'avait examinée plus en détail à cause de son manque d'intérêt profond.

Il avait réussi à se sortir de cet endroit. Par contre, une cachette ne serait pas inutile, surtout pour se reposer un instant. Il l'avait bien mérité après ce que son corps et son mental avaient subi. Enfin, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait fait par le passé...

Il frissonna. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à apprécier les humains; il les méprisait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jenova avait bien raison. Une grimace déforma son beau visage. Dans sa gorge grondèrent alors plusieurs mots, qui sonnèrent comme un avertissement :

- Mère... Je suis vivant.

Son élégante silhouette ignora la pluie. Le jeune homme trouva quelques prises dans la roche, puis escalada facilement celle-ci pour arriver au niveau d'une fenêtre. Ses yeux se plissèrent, une expression pensive s'érigea tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions à propos de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Personne ne vivait à l'intérieur, il en était sûr.

Kadaj l'Incarné décida alors d'en faire son refuge.

* * *

(1) En japonais, Akito signifie : homme de l'aube.


	3. Perce-âme

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Voici le second chapitre. J'ai pris du retard pour la publication, car j'avais bon nombre d'OS et autres fics à terminer avant, toutes en rapport avec le projet. J'essaye de m'avancer le plus possible avant d'être de nouveau en suppléance... Merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs anonymes ;).**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney, ni des légendes nipponnes ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Perce-âme

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Tandis qu'il contemplait les abords du Précipice des Ténèbres se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Nanaki soupira. Son esprit était en proie à de nombreuses questions laissées en suspens. Il finit par parvenir au bord. Son regard brun plongea dans les abîmes, mais remonta bien vite vers le ciel, très nuageux aujourd'hui.

Il avait laissé Aeleus le Simili seul au Pays des Merveilles, car il avait besoin de revoir un peu ses amis du Jardin Radieux. Depuis quelque temps, il se replongeait dans les souvenirs de son passé. Aeleus le Simili l'aidait souvent à y voir clair, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Le fauve se confiait aussi beaucoup à Merlin.

Il lui faisait penser à feu Bugen Hagen. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu la « chance » de renaître au Jardin Radieux ou ailleurs comme les autres. Lui même n'était pas mort lorsque Gaïa s'était fait dévorer par les ténèbres. Aeleus le Simili avait fait sa connaissance quelques années plus tard après le drame, et lui avait révélé que Sora et Riku avaient sorti Gaïa de la Dimension du Sommeil dans laquelle elle avait plongée après que les ténèbres se furent dissoutes. Que d'événements...

Où se trouvait Bugen Hagen ? Était-il devenu l'esprit de la Rivière qui remplaçait Aerith, vu que celle-ci s'était réincarnée au Jardin Radieux ? Aeleus le Simili – qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi il s'était retrouvé sur Gaïa après sa première mort – l'avait laissé entendre. Minerva avait jugé qu'il était assez sage en tant que simple habitant de Gaïa pour lui léguer cette charge... ou bien était-ce signe qu'il fut un Cetra qui avait toujours caché ses origines ? Personne ne l'avait jamais su... pas même Nanaki.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers le passé proche... neuf ans avant que les ténèbres n'envahissent Gaïa. Qu'étaient devenus Deneh, sa fille Naerys et son fils Seto (1) ? Il avait échoué à les retrouver lorsqu'il était retourné sur Gaïa après que celle-ci fut libérée. Aeleus le Simili l'avait aidé dans ses recherches... mais en vain. Tout comme avant, Nanaki était seul. Tout espoir de les savoir vivants s'amenuisait en lui.

Son échine frissonna un instant, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses épaules roulèrent sous sa peau, signe qu'il courait en direction de la grotte menant à la Forteresse. Le cœur en proie à beaucoup d'interrogations, il souhaitait aller au laboratoire d'Ansem le Sage.

Quant à Yuffie, il la trouvait tourmentée en ce moment. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec Merlin et que ce dernier l'avait mise à l'épreuve, qu'elle avait relevée avec brio le défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Voler des objets sans se faire voir, sans que l'on soupçonnât que ce fut elle... Chose qu'elle faisait admirablement dans une autre vie.

Cependant, avec ce premier don de Princesse guerrière émergé, le passé en profitait pour ouvrir des brèches dans son esprit... et Yuffie paraissait en souffrir, même si elle ne le montrait à personne.

X

XXX

X

Échaudée, Yuffie quitta l'enceinte du Jardin Radieux, prit le sentier principal menant aux immenses montagnes protégeant le royaume. Aussi longtemps que le monde qui le portait existait, ces murailles naturelles le couvaient comme un cocon sans que personne n'ose établir sa demeure sur leurs flancs. Une ancienne tradition, qui venait de divers vieux autres mondes... Une tradition issue d'une superstition et d'une peur effroyable des hommes (2).

Comme dans son ancienne vie, Yuffie aimait s'exercer à l'espionnage et au combat dans les grottes, les plateformes dont les montagnes étaient pourvues, et le temps était on ne peut plus radieux. Rien de tel pour ensuite faire une escale du côté de la grande cascade souterraine ! La jeune ninja en avait besoin pour libérer la rage qui bouillonnait en elle.

Elle l'avait découverte il y a quelques années avant de faire la rencontre de Sora. Après avoir longtemps erré afin de déverser sa colère sur les dieux – colère dirigée contre Cid pour une broutille –, elle avait trouvé une petite grotte, au croisement de deux chemins de montagne assez ardus. Elle s'y était alors engouffrée, et était tombée amoureuse du lieu où elle avait atterri.

Elle chassa ces pensées-là, qui en amenaient de nouvelles alors qu'elles n'avaient pas forcément de rapport avec les précédentes. La couleur de l'eau de la cascade brillait par sa limpidité, comme si une entité pouvait l'incarner, et transpercer son âme à elle. De la même manière que Lui l'avait fait quand leurs regards s'étaient entrechoqués... dans cette autre vie.

Yuffie grinça des dents. Elle détestait parler sentiments, ou même y songer. Et là, ça faisait un trop long moment qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser... Ça n'allait vraiment pas ! Elle était venue ici pour les chasser, pas pour les raviver ! Coléreuse, elle franchit le rideau d'eau blanche en courant, comme si elle sautait dans un autre monde.

X

XXX

X

Léon resta songeur après avoir refermé un ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire et que le Roi Mickey lui avait remis. Il leva les yeux et lui dit :

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses que me racontait Laguna avant qu'il ne parte s'exiler sur le monde d'Hyne.

- Marluxia semble beaucoup plus stable que son humain d'origine grâce à Aurore, c'est déjà ça.

- Liamaru n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais en soi. Il me ressemble...

- Vous avez connu des parcours différents. Puis toi, tu n'es pas tout à fait orphelin. Ton père est encore vivant.

- Certes...

Le jeune homme se releva, posa le livre à la couverture brune sur la table en bois, puis se frotta les sourcils avec ses doigts. Le Roi Mickey se racla la gorge :

- Tu sais, nous les retrouverons. Toutes les deux. Si Nanaki a survécu...

- Sa compagne et ses enfants sont introuvables, rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts, lui répondit le roi du tac au tac.

Léon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne veux pas me faire trop d'illusions.

- Je comprends...

Mickey soupira brusquement.

- Ah, tout le monde semble traverser une mauvaise période ! Yuffie aussi nage en plein doute...

- Une orpheline, elle aussi. Dans son ancienne vie, elle avait encore son père. Cependant, dans celle-là, il est mort alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an. C'est Ifalna qui l'a élevée en même temps qu'Aerith.

- Et sa mère ? Je suppose que c'est la même dans ces deux réincarnations. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? s'enquit le roi.

- Kaguya-hime.

- La Princesse de la Lune, ce monde surnommé ainsi en référence à sa peau blanche, à ses cheveux dorés et luminescents ?

- Elle-même (3). Ce monde-là d'où elle ne peut pas partir sauf sous certaines conditions exceptionnelles, car il ne se situe pas dans l'univers où nous vivons.

- Dire que nous n'avons même pas terminé de le découvrir..., soupira Mickey. Nous n'en avons pas fait le quart ! Connaissez-vous d'autres mondes situés dans d'autres univers ?

- Il semblerait que oui, mais aucun exemple ne me vient en tête, lui confia Merlin. En tout cas, contrairement à cet univers, il y en a au moins deux autres que je connais qui sont subdivisés en galaxies, puis systèmes solaires, puis planètes. Chez nous, c'est beaucoup plus simplifié... presque primitif. Après, nous sommes peut-être les seuls à pouvoir voyager aussi facilement dans l'espace... Le Kingdom Hearts est une notion complètement inconnue dans les autres univers, je pense.

Mickey joua avec une de ses manches, puis lâcha :

- Pour en revenir à Kaguya-hime, Yuffie ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Elle a hérité d'elle autre chose que l'apparence physique. Peut-être que son second don, que nous ne connaissons pas encore, est cette chose-là.

- Hm...

Ils laissèrent leurs regards dériver jusque vers la cheminée du magicien. Les flammes dévorantes leur rappelèrent alors les mouvances des connaissances qu'ils pouvaient acquérir au cours de leur vie.

X

XXX

X

_Un mois plus tard..._

Kadaj plissa le nez. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans les parages. Il allait finir par se faire repérer. Il prit le col de la falaise qu'il longeait depuis quelques minutes. Celle-ci offrait une vue plongeante sur un vide où il n'aurait pas fait bon de tomber. Après, il aviserait pour trouver un moyen de franchir ces immenses montagnes une bonne fois pour toutes et quitter cet étrange royaume... quand il l'aurait retrouvée.

Le jeune homme avait appris énormément de choses sur les derniers événements survenus à Gaïa, puis sur le devenir de ceux qu'il avait connus jadis. Impressionné par leur richesse, ainsi que le nombre de siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis, Kadaj se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien heureux d'être inconnu de tous, d'être considéré comme mort. Il vivrait par lui-même et selon les buts qu'il s'était fixés.

De nouveau, il réfléchit au plan qu'il avait mis un mois à échafauder. Pour cela, il avait éprouvé sa mémoire. Son séjour dans la Rivière de la Vie, puis dans les ténèbres le temps d'être réincarné dans ce monde, l'avait un peu étiolée.

Kadaj se remémora précisément le moment où son regard avait croisé celui de la guerrière à la gracile silhouette alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le Hautvent. Elle tenait beaucoup de matérias entre ses bras. Quant à lui, il se battait contre Cloud.

Tandis qu'ils étaient séparés par une vitre, leurs prunelles s'étaient alors accrochées, mais cela avait été si fugace que personne n'avait pu remarquer cette sorte de surprise fiévreuse qui s'était manifestée sur les traits de la jeune fille. Kadaj, lui, l'avait vue.

À ce moment-là, Cloud avait interprété l'expression avide de l'Incarné comme des prémices de la folie que lui infligeait Jenova. Encore sous l'influence de cette dernière, ce dernier n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment après le regard que la jeune fille lui avait lancé.

Maintenant, Kadaj en avait une idée plus que claire ; avec son caractère, il savait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Il se battrait pour cela, dût-il tuer Avalanche et leurs nouveaux amis. Il comptait bien approfondir cette chose-là, qu'il ne pouvait nommer autrement. Ça en devenait presque obsessionnel.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, un timide rayon de soleil vint jouer avec ses mèches argentées pour se réfléchir dans la neige qu'il foulait allègrement.

X

XXX

X

Les jours passaient, monotones, étirés par des mains invisibles. Yuffie s'exerçait à des prouesses de plus en plus ardues orchestrées par Merlin. Il était le plus qualifié pour la former à ce premier don. Avec lui, elle avait quasiment visité toutes les chambres et les coffres forts que pouvaient contenir le Jardin Radieux pour qu'elle aille « emprunter » tel objet.

Bien sûr, les habitants, d'abord angoissés par le vol, entraient dans une colère noire. Aerith se chargeait de les calmer en leur expliquant les bienfaits de cette entreprise pour son amie. Bien sûr, personne ne résistait à sa voix apaisante ni à ses arguments.

Pour l'heure, la jeune ninja surveillait du coin de l'œil Sephiroth dans les galeries de cristal où il avait élu domicile. Merlin l'avait envoyée piller l'argent personnel que le guerrier avait réussi à entreposer. Elle lui rendrait son dû exactement de la même manière... et tout ceci sans se faire repérer. Seul avantage : Sephiroth n'était absolument pas radin et ne jetait quasiment jamais de coup d'œil à ses possessions pécuniaires.

Silencieusement, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il s'était éloigné dans l'une des galeries voisines et qu'il ne retournerait pas sur ses pas, Yuffie se glissa jusqu'à l'alcôve discrète où un coffre en argent, de taille assez importante, s'y trouvait. Amusée, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était assez « traditionnel » pour certaines habitudes de vie.

Elle sortit de ses cheveux une épingle dorée, pas plus grande que son pouce. Elle l'introduisit dans la serrure et la crocheta très facilement sans l'abîmer. Le cœur battant, elle se saisit de trois munnies après avoir ouvert le couvercle, le referma en jouant de nouveau avec les mécanismes de la serrure, puis se planqua dans le couloir le plus proche pour s'éclipser avec furtivité.

Merlin l'attendait certainement devant la boutique de glaces à l'eau de mer vendues par Picsou. Elle rendrait ce qu'elle avait « emprunté » à Sephiroth demain aux aurores. Pour l'heure, elle allait montrer son exploit au magicien, puis elle irait faire une petite visite de la Forteresse. Elle ne s'y était pas rendue depuis quelques mois.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que deux iris émeraude, amusés bien qu'inquiétants, l'observaient d'une des cachettes secrètes des galeries de cristal. Deux iris appartenant à celui qui fut l'hôte de la Calamité des Cieux dans une autre vie, ainsi que le propriétaire toujours confirmé de Masamune.

* * *

(1) : J'ai choisi ces prénoms pour les rejetons de notre fauve adoré ^^.

(2) : Au Japon par exemple, la montagne est le domaine sacré des dieux. Il est interdit de s'y établir, sous peine d'une colère divine. La montagne impressionne aussi, à cause de sa masse. Elle est le lien entre la terre et le ciel. Elle change tout en restant immuable. Elle recèle des mystères, des secrets qu'elle garde jalousement. Les kamis (divinités) peuvent y tromper le voyageur avec des illusions... ou l'aider.

(3) : Kaguya-hime (« princesse Kaguya »), est un personnage d'un conte folklorique japonais datant du Xe siècle, appelé également Taketori monogatari (« Le Conte du coupeur de bambou ») ou Kaguya-hime no monogatari « Le conte de la princesse Kaguya »)


	4. Going further en Tranquille Clair

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Troisième chapitre. Je remercie Suzukan-san pour sa review. A ce propos, je ne mords pas, hein ;) ! Donc ceux qui continuent à suivre mon projet, il ne faut pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si ce n'est que quelques mots. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney, ni des légendes nipponnes ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Going further en Tranquille Clair

- Eh, gamine !

Yuffie se tourna vers Cid avec un air agacé. Le plus calmement possible, elle lui fit :

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est pénible !

Le pilote et concepteur de vaisseaux Gummi haussa les épaules tout en tapant sur le clavier de l'énorme terminal installé dans la maison de Merlin. Ces deux-là vivaient encore ensemble même s'ils avaient des logements bien séparés. Depuis leur dernière querelle, qui avait manqué de faire sauter tout le quartier à cause d'un affrontement entre la magie et de la technologie, ils avaient convenu de cet arrangement pour leur bien.

- J'suis bien plus vieux que toi et tu pourrais être ma fille. Commence pas à me faire chier.

- Bon, au lieu de râler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pourrais faire un tour d'inspection à la Forteresse ? Le système de défense de la ville a détecté un truc là-bas, mais ne s'est pas déclenché parce que ça n'a pas l'air dangereux.

- J'y suis allée il y a deux jours quand j'ai emprunté des munnies au Cauchemar, soupira-t-elle.

- J'vois pas où est le problème. Tu lui as rendu sans qu'il s'en rende compte, non ?

- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! gémit-elle, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. C'est juste que je n'ai rien vu, même dans le labo d'Ansem.

Cid pivota sur sa chaise, saisit la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, puis la regarda avec gravité.

- Je veux que t'y retournes. Y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, et t'es la seule qui...

- Aerith est la spécialiste de la magie, Merlin aussi, rétorqua la jeune femme, excédée.

- Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que la magie pourra résoudre ce qu'il s'y passe. Tu peux y aller avec Léon si t'as les chocottes, lui dit-il, avec un petit sourire taquin.

Yuffie leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible parfois, quand il s'y mettait ! Pour qui la prenait-elle ?

- C'est bon, j'irai. Léon n'est pas là de toute façon. Je crois que le Roi Mickey l'a réquisitionné pour se rendre à la Ville de Traverse.

- Il faudra que je retourne là-bas d'ailleurs... J'ai quelque chose à y faire.

- Ah oui, ta boutique...

- Audrey Rocio machintruc a réaménagé l'endroit d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'veux voir ce qu'elle a fait, elle m'a l'air calée dans la mécanique.

- Rocio Ramirez, le corrigea-t-elle distraitement, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle vient du monde de l'Atlantide.

Le pilote retourna à son écran sans lui répondre. Yuffie le regarda pendant dix minutes sans bouger s'activer sur la conception d'un nouveau vaisseau de grande taille. Elle finit par en avoir assez, saisit son shuriken, puis sortit dans l'intention d'aller faire sa patrouille maintenant, histoire d'être débarrassée.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, une étrange angoisse monta au fond de son être. D'où venait-elle ? La jeune femme l'ignorait. Elle n'aimait pas quand cela se produisait, car généralement, quelque chose de pas agréable survenait quelques heures après.

X

XXX

X

Silencieux comme une ombre, Kadaj activa un des téléporteurs de la Forteresse pour se rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il connaissait leur fonctionnement ainsi que la disposition des lieux par cœur à force d'y séjourner. Même chose pour les montagnes environnantes, où il continuait de se promener sans jamais se faire repérer par qui que ce soit.

La première phase de son plan avait déjà commencé lorsqu'il avait observé celle qu'il cherchait et attendait. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps et s'était cantonnée à certaines pièces, mais il l'avait reconnue au premier coup d'œil. Cela s'était produit il y a deux jours exactement.

Kadaj eut un sourire. Il claqua des doigts et fit descendre un des livres jusque dans la paume de sa main. Il relatait l'histoire du Jardin Radieux, de sa naissance à l'époque actuelle. Ainsi, le jeune Incarné avait compris qu'une sorte de connexion s'opérait entre cet endroit et Gaïa. L'auteur de l'ouvrage, lui, n'en savait rien évidemment, mais le phénomène qu'il décrivait, Kadaj le connaissait.

Une partie de la Rivière de la Vie avait voyagé jusqu'à ce monde. Elle contenait les âmes de beaucoup de natifs de Gaïa. Elle y avait aussi transporté son essence magique, que la Shinra appelait mako. Cette dernière s'était condensée en profondeur, mais l'auteur ignorait où exactement. Ainsi, Gaïa n'était plus le seul monde à posséder cet héritage, même s'il ne deviendrait jamais la composante principale du Jardin Radieux.

Une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur la ninja, Kadaj projetait de découvrir cet endroit. Il le désirait par curiosité personnelle, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce flux qu'il pensait être sous le contrôle de Jenova, alors que c'était faux. Ce flux dans lequel il avait dérivé quelque temps...

Son poing se serra lorsqu'il resongea à la Calamité des Cieux. Sa colère et sa rancune envers elle macéraient encore en lui. Peut-être qu'en découvrant l'endroit où la mako avait cristallisé, alors il serait en mesure de trouver une solution pour retourner sur Gaïa... et tenter de se venger de Jenova. Idée stupide, mais le jeune Incarné avait hérité de certaines de ses capacités... Il pouvait très bien les utiliser contre elle !

Il respira lentement pour se calmer. Il n'était pas venu ici pour fomenter ses machinations contre la Calamité, ni pour semer le chaos. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il repensa à la jeune fille au shuriken. Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Le téléporteur le menait jusqu'à la salle de la Serrure.

X

XXX

X

Yuffie saisit son shuriken avec méfiance lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la tour des Passerelles. Depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans le château, elle se sentait nerveuse, mal à l'aise. Pour l'heure, elle souhaitait fouiller les sous-sols en premier, puis remonter jusqu'à la grande salle de la Serrure. Peut-être qu'elle inspecterait la Caverne du Souvenir, située encore plus en profondeur, si elle s'en sentait le courage.

La jeune femme emprunta l'un des téléporteurs après avoir consulté le plan minuscule gravé sur l'un des poteaux. Il s'agissait de ne pas se tromper ! Elle maudissait Ansem le Sage d'avoir installé un système aussi complexe – à moins que cela ne fut l'apprenti Xehanort.

Yuffie soupira lorsqu'elle arriva sur le seuil d'une des pièces du sous-sol. Elle était partiellement inondée et ouvrait sur un accès à la Caverne du Souvenir, l'autre étant de la Poterne à l'extérieur. Mue par une intuition, la jeune ninja hésita : irait-elle ou non ? L'endroit grouillait de sans-cœur aux dernières nouvelles d'après Merlin. Aucun Simili par contre, mais tout de même...

Soudain, sa peau frémit; tout son être sembla chauffer comme si du métal en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Yuffie ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais quelque chose de puissant la contraignait à se rapprocher de la fissure qui donnait sur la Caverne du Souvenir. Quelque chose se trouvait là-bas et elle devait aller vérifier.

La jeune femme leva la tête, puis se faufila à l'intérieur pour se retrouver sur l'une des platebandes. Elle alluma une petite lampe et la fixa sur son poignet pour mieux y voir, l'endroit étant tellement sombre...

Bien lui en prit : un sans-cœur gros comme un loup bondit sur elle dans l'intention de lui arracher son cœur. Un automato-cage. Yuffie le tua en un seul coup, puis envoya son shuriken plusieurs fois d'affilée sur d'autres créatures afin de les dissuader. Elle invoqua un peu de magie de feu pour les repousser. Elle était loin d'être aussi experte qu'Aerith, mais elle pouvait se débrouiller.

Avec agilité, elle sauta de plateforme en plateforme pour se retrouver au fond de la Caverne. La chose qui l'y attirait l'appelait de plus en plus fort, se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Seulement, les monstres ne lui laisseraient aucun répit, Yuffie le savait !

Haletante, elle se précipita vers une alcôve dissimulée au fond du ravin et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que les râles des sans-cœur se répercutaient dans toute la Caverne. C'est alors que sa main toucha une petite boule, qu'elle agrippa pour pouvoir la regarder un peu mieux.

Recroquevillée en chien de fusil, Yuffie sentit la surprise la faire hoqueter alors qu'elle contemplait ce qui l'avait appelée si fort tout à l'heure. Une sphère bien ronde, brillante, à l'intérieur de laquelle une énergie de couleur pourpre tournoyait, la narguait.

Soudain, elle leva la tête. Elle n'entendit rien de particulier vu la profondeur à laquelle elle se trouvait. De plus, les sans-cœur faisaient un vacarme à réveiller les morts... mais elle sentit qu'elle devait remonter pour voir ce qu'il se passait à un certain endroit. Un endroit chargé d'histoire et de bouleversements.

X

XXX

X

Kadaj s'examina d'un œil critique. Un grand manteau noir le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, de même qu'une capuche. Il passait ainsi inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Même des monstres, ces drôles de créatures noires avec des iris jaunes. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car il ne souhaitait pas combattre pour l'instant.

Le silence de la salle de la Serrure lui porta sur les nerfs. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, qu'il trouvait chargé en ondes négatives. Quelque chose de grave était survenu ici à en croire les éraflures sur le sol où il se tenait. Seules des épées avaient pu produire ces dégâts. De plus, la gigantesque Serrure au milieu des deux arches qui formaient un cœur le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Incarné n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin ; son oreille détecta un sifflement. Il se baissa juste à temps, avant qu'un shuriken, au bois blanc et aux formes harmonieuses, vienne se planter dans le mur le plus proche de lui. Pour aussitôt revenir vers sa propriétaire.

Kadaj se mit alors en position de combat sans pour autant sortir son souba. Il détailla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, mais il ne plongea pas ses prunelles dans son regard. Pas pour le moment.

Vêtue d'un short noir et un haut vert sombre, moulant son corps mince mais bien musclé, elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de la sensualité féline qu'elle pouvait dégager. De plus, elle était plus âgée que lorsqu'il l'avait connue dans sa vie précédente...

Menaçante, Yuffie fléchit les jambes, plia le coude, prête à de nouveau envoyer son arme. En remontant la tour des Passerelles et en posant le pied dans la petite Chapelle conduisant à la salle de la Serrure, elle avait senti la présence de cet inconnu. Il dégageait la même aura que Sephiroth. Elle lâcha d'une voix sourde :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, étranger. Veuillez partir au plus vite.

Kadaj ne répondit pas, mais il éclata d'un rire grave, ce qui déstabilisa Yuffie. Celle-ci serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Son regard noir se fit plus tourmenté à ce moment-là. Kadaj apprécia ce changement. Elle était un peu plus vulnérable que tout à l'heure. Quant à la jeune femme, il lui semblait connaître cette voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où.

Elle se redressa et tendit son bras gauche recouvert par une mitaine en cuir noir. Elle montait jusqu'à son coude et était encerclée par un bracelet en argent. À l'intérieur, elle y avait inséré la sphère pourpre. Kadaj écarquilla les yeux. Une matéria ! Il reconnut l'invocation Léviathan. Comment était-ce possible ? Où l'avait-elle trouvée ? Avait-elle pris connaissance de l'endroit mystérieux dont parlait l'auteur de l'histoire du Jardin Radieux ?

Yuffie le coupa dans ses réflexions et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte.

Kadaj leva un sourcil amusé lorsqu'elle le tutoya. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il murmura :

- Pourtant, j'aimerais bien, gamine.

Aucune émotion ne transparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais il la vit s'élancer vers lui. Avec un sourire, il la laissa le toucher, plus précisément au côté gauche. Elle l'érafla avec le bord du shuriken. Il en profita pour la saisir par le bras, bloquer sa prochaine attaque, et la plaquer contre le mur qui avait reçu l'arme tout à l'heure.

Furieuse, Yuffie leva le genou dans l'intention ferme de l'envoyer dans l'entrejambe. Elle réussit, et entendit même son agresseur grogner de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la lâcha, bien au contraire. Il maintenait solidement ses bras le long de son corps; elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et il lui avait ôté la possibilité de le frapper une seconde fois.

Yuffie n'hésita pas. Elle devait faire quelque chose. D'une voix dure, elle hurla :

- Léviathan !

La matéria commença à rougeoyer. Kadaj plissa des yeux; il ne pourrait pas éviter l'attaque.


End file.
